Starfox Nightmare
by GreatMindsofEarth
Summary: Stuck in Joseph's nightmare, Joseph and Miyu must find a way to break the nightmare while surviving through many trials along with a team of misfits to aid them. Season One. Also, thank you to Oeasis (Ollie Dawes) on DeviantART for the cover (Celestial Bodies).
1. Episode 1 An Entry

**Starfox Nightmare:**

**Season One**

**Episode One**

**An Entry**

Joseph began to lose his strength he immediately knew what was happening. 'Oh c-.' Joseph thought before passing out onto the floor of the Enterprise hanger.

Joseph gasped as he opened his eyes to see only grey. He felt around and realized that he was in a bed much like his own, one light blanket, one small pillow, and a metal frame. He sat up and looked around to see his belongings scattered across the room. 'Is this my room?' He thought as he moved his legs to the side of the bed and sat up. 'Wait.' He thought as he looked at his bed to make sure on one was there, there wasn't. 'Oh thank goodness.' He quickly thought as he turned back around. He looked at himself and saw that he was in his heavy uniform. He looked to his sides and saw two pistols in their respective holsters. 'Those _aren't_ mine.' He thought as he pulled one out and it had a neon green glow emitting from it.

Joseph inquired this weapon until he remembered that he had passed out on the Enterprise hanger floor. Then what was he doing here? Why wasn't he in his apartment on Corneria or in his car in the Cornerian Medical Institution parking lot? Instead he was on the Great Fox. Joseph walked into the hallway and saw the typical light grey metal corridor lit with white lights. Joseph took a right and walked until he reached a pair of doors on his right and then he walked into the Galley where everyone currently was. Joseph quietly walked into the view of the team and spoke.

"Does anyone remember me passing out aboard the Enterprise?" He announced. The team sat there at the table pondering over what he just asked until Krystal stood up and walked over. She led Joseph into the corridor he had just come from, and then she spoke.

"Um…you do remember that Corneria lost contact with the Enterprise three months ago? Also, to answer your question, you never passed out aboard the Enterprise." Krystal quietly explained as Joseph had more questions emerge. Joseph gave Krystal a confused look and Krystal sighed and then she spoke again. "Look, from what I can tell, you need to clear your mind. Take my AR-wing and go think for a while, you'll need it." Krystal said as she started walking back into the Galley, leaving Joseph with even more questions.

Joseph sighed and started his way towards the hanger, despite his many questions. 'Maybe she's right.' Joseph thought as he entered the elevator. Eventually the elevator came to a stop at the hanger deck and Joseph walked out. 'One, two…three.' Joseph thought as he counted the number of AR-wings were in the hanger. He was always confused by the AR-wings because they looked nearly the same and he never actually saw anyone take ownership. Joseph walked to the third AR-wing and hopped in after looking it over to make sure it was in a flyable state. The console lit up, cleared Joseph to leave, and then he manually launched out of the hanger. He set a course for Corneria City and began thinking it over. 'Okay, so three months ago, Corneria lost contact with the Enterprise, which was the ship I passed out on. So…what's the date?' Joseph thought as he looked at the console to see that it was: Earth date: 4, 21, 2091. 'That would mean that what Krystal said isn't true or…I'm in another nightmare, oh crap, not another.' Joseph thought as he entered the atmosphere of Corneria. Eventually he reached a docking port for fighters on Corneria Island.

**(Two Hours Later)**

Joseph slowly roamed the empty streets of downtown Corneria as he attempted to clear his mind. The sidewalk was lit with the dimmed streetlights while the rest of the city was dark. Joseph was down to two possibilities, either he was in a nightmare, or not. He couldn't tell if he was or not. Usually he could tell if he was or not, but this one was far too deceiving. No matter what he did his thoughts ended up over whelming him from clearing his mind. Joseph finally gave up and sat down on a wooden bench under a dim streetlight. He sighed and put his face in his hands while attempting to comprehend what was happening.

"I just wish I could tell." Joseph said to himself, but he felt another presence, and angry one at that, but not evil. With his past nightmares he has been able to escape it after the horror, but this nightmare was very much unlike others. Joseph felt the presence become even more angered, allowing Joseph to realize that it was nearby. Joseph stood up to hopefully find it, but was stopped.

Fox: "Joseph, you might want to…uh…return to the Great Fox. Fox out."

Joseph inquired about the unsure tome of the vulpine, but soon disregarded it and started walking back to Krystal's AR-wing.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Joseph left the atmosphere of Corneria and set a course for the Great Fox. 'Hmm…something about his voice, just something, I've got a bad feeling about this.' Joseph thought as he approached the Great Fox's hanger. He began docking procedures, but just as he passed the force field, he immediately began turning away. There was a personage standing on the hanger platform holding out his hand towards the AR-wing, pulling it into the hanger without touching it. "You can't escape from me this time!" He yelled as he slammed the AR-wing into the side of the hanger. Joseph struggled to move his hand to the control panel as he reached for the eject control. "Now, you will die!" The man yelled as he slammed the AR-wing into the other side of the hanger.

"Not…today!" Joseph replied as he reached the controls. The cockpit of the AR-wing shot out of the main hull and shot out of the hanger. The personage raised his other hand, but by then it was too far out of his reach. Joseph let out a sigh of relief as he assessed the damage done to the AR-wing cockpit. He entered the atmosphere and a small ring of fire started to form on the pod. The pod cooled down as it quickly entered and exited a few large clouds while the ring of fire dissipated. The pod silently fell through the air as Joseph attempted to believe that he was still in a nightmare. The pod was falling towards the ocean of Corneria, far from Corneria Capital Island. Joseph gave up on believing that this was a nightmare and he began opening the hatch to the pod. Joseph managed to kick open the pod, but the pod hit the water just as he opened it. A moment later, it exploded.

**(Two Days Later)**

Miyu nodded to her neighbor as she walked to her apartment door, but before she could pull out her keys, she felt her leg being squeezed. Miyu nearly pulled out her knife, but when she realized it was her neighbor's kit, she warmly smiled and opened up her computer bag. The kit's ears shot up when he heard the zipper to the computer bag open, but before he could act, Miyu handed him a pack of gum, which she had pulled out of the computer bag. "Now go home." Miyu warmly said as she pulled the kit off of her leg and moved him along to his father, who was standing across the hall. Miyu then pulled out her keys and put the key up to the lock, but when she realized that it was already unlocked, her ears flattened and she pulled out both of her concealed carry pistols.

She slowly opened the door and quietly stepped into the pitch black apartment as she aimed into the darkness. Miyu stepped through the hall and into the living room and the lamp turned on in the corner of the room. Miyu immediately aimed at the corner, but when she saw what was there, she refused to pull the triggers. A tall, badly hurt, blood covered, bald human sat in one of one of the chairs in the corner with his arm over his abdomen.

"Sorry about the blood." Joseph barely said as he looked at her. Miyu nearly dropped her pistols, but instead tightened her grip.

"Who are you?" Miyu quickly asked as Joseph opened his hand and a ball of paper lied in the palm. Miyu put one of her pistols back into its holster and then she snatched the paper from his hand. Miyu then unwrapped the paper and began reading the words on it.

'_It's not easy to explain, but someone has kidnapped the entire Starfox team, except me. It's not safe to speak here, but if you'll help me, we'll need some extra help. Once we find a safe place to speak, I'll explain more.'_

"Prove it." Miyu said as she dropped the paper and continued aiming her pistol. Joseph weakly flipped over his uniform top, which was lying on top of him. He revealed the Starfox symbol and Miyu immediately put away her pistol. "Hmm…you can stay the night and I'll make a few calls." Miyu said as she walked over to her kitchen counter and picked up a phone.

"Only people you absolutely trust." Joseph said before he coughed up blood. Miyu nodded, but soon hesitated to dial anyone, before one person came to mind, he was the only one she had yet to stop trusting. She hit the name on speed dial and the phone started ringing.

?: "Yeah, hello."

"Look, I know it's probably bad timing, but…I need your help. Make sure to bring code five supplies."

?: "S-sure, it everything alright Ma'am?"

"Fine, just get here soon…and make sure you aren't tracked."

?: "Uh…be there in a few hours."

And with that, Miyu hung up the phone. She heard more coughing and she quickly pulled out a med kit before running over to Joseph. Miyu opened the med kit and slowly lifted up Joseph's arm, but soon realized that his right arm was missing. "What happened to your arm?" Miyu asked as she started pulling out the necessary equipment to cope with the situation.

"I don't really know…but I think it got blown off." Joseph said as he became tired and fought to stay awake. Miyu removed the uniform top and put it aside as she saw most of the damage Joseph had been through. His lower abdomen was shredded, his right arm was missing entirely, most of his skin was mildly burnt, severe internal bleeding, a severe concussion, six of his ribs was broken, and his left eye was infected.

Miyu didn't know where to start, she wasn't a doctor, and she barely had any medical knowledge. "Look…I'll guide you through it, but you've got to trust me." Joseph said as he coughed up even more blood and some of it splattered on Miyu. Miyu looked into his eyes and nodded. Joseph used his arm and gently grabbed Miyu's right hand. He had Miyu pull out an anti-bacterial disinfectant for eyes, and he moved her hand over his left eye then he slightly squeezed, causing three drops to land on his eye. Joseph could then see clearly again, but there was much too still be done. "So, what's your name?"

**(Four Hours Later)**

Miyu lifted up the sheets on her bed and crawled under them as she thought over what had happened. 'Joseph is an interesting person.' She still didn't entirely trust him, but she had this…different feeling about him, different was the only word to describe it. It's as if he was actually there and not some figment of her imagination. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the living room and Miyu shot up from her bed, with her pistols already in her hands, ready to fire. She quietly snuck out of her room and walked into the hallway which led to the living room. She bared her teeth and jumped to the other side of the hall while activating the lights and aiming at the supposed intruder, but it wasn't only the intruder standing. Joseph had somehow managed to find one of Miyu's hidden pistols while standing up, with one arm, and aiming at the intruder. Miyu saw who it was and put away her pistols after standing up straight and giving the person a look.

"What took you so long, Panther?" Miyu rhetorically asked while not noticing the feline was bleeding from his forehead. Panther sighed and spoke after placing his trench coat on one of the chairs.

"Let's just say Starfox tried to kill me." Panther explained, but only got an angry glare from Miyu.

"Let's just say Starfox tried to kill me…who?"

"Ma'am."

"Much better. Now, did you bring the gear?" Miyu asked. Panther pulled out a suitcase and handed it to Miyu. Miyu opened it up and then she handed it back to Panther. "I'll be back." Miyu said as she turned around and walked back to her room only to return a few minutes later with clothes on her arms. She tossed Panther a pair of clothes and then she tossed Joseph a pair. The clothes hit Joseph and they fell to the ground.

"I'm still getting use to the one arm thing." Joseph commented as he bent down and picked up the clothes. "Am I supposed to put these on?" Joseph asked as he looked towards Miyu and blushed.

"They'll stretch." Miyu said as she grabbed the clothes out of Joseph's hand and held it up to his chest, attempting to measure it. "Then again, I could probably get you something a little bigger." Miyu added as Panther noticed what Joseph was blushing about.

"Um…Miyu, you might want to put on some clothes yourself." Panther said as he attempted to turn away. Miyu looked at Panther and realized she was only wearing her underwear.

"Oh, um…I'll go do that." Miyu said as she quickly ran to her room while attempting to cover her red blushing face. "Note to self, always wear uniform." Miyu whispered to herself as she quickly put on her uniform.

"How do you two know each other?" Joseph asked Panther as he attempted to button his shirt. Before Panther could answer Miyu walked back in while throwing a bigger pair of clothes at Joseph.

"We dated in high school." Miyu said as she snapped together a buckle on her uniform. "And before you ask, _I_ broke up with _him_." Miyu added as she snapped together a black carbon fiber ring into her ear piercing.

"Question, what are we going to do about my arm?" Joseph asked while looking at where his shoulder use to be.

"That's where we're going next." Miyu answered as she put on a pack which was full of medical supplies. "We all ready to go?" Miyu asked as she holstered two pistols.

"I am, but you might want to help one arm over there." Panther said as he pointed to Joseph who was struggling to buckle his belt. Miyu sighed, walked over to Joseph, and buckled it for him.

"Um…thanks." Joseph said as he awkwardly blushed. Miyu stepped away and smiled causing Joseph to blush even more. "And yes, I'm ready to go." Joseph added.

"Good bec…EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Miyu yelled as she jumped to the floor pushing Joseph and Panther to the floor as well. A split second later there was an explosion which caused the entire building to shake. Another explosion occurred causing the floor they were on to sink and drop two floors. Everything flew into the air, glass, furniture, food, everything. Miyu coughed from the large amounts of particles in the air as she attempted to stand. "Is everyone alright?" Miyu asked as she successfully stood up. Joseph rolled onto his back, but failed to stand or even sit up. Panther slowly got up as he brushed a few pieces of glass off of his slightly torn uniform. Miyu limped over to Joseph and started lifting him up off the ground. Panther walked over and helped get Joseph off the ground. As Joseph came to his feet a large pop was heard and Joseph bit his lip in pain.

"I think my ankle is broken." Joseph managed to say as Miyu put Joseph's arm over her neck and started limping towards an exit. Another explosion occurred and the building came crashing down. A metal beam landed on Miyu, stabbing her pack with its loose nails, and putting her on the ground. Joseph and Panther fell to the ground and hissed in pain. Multiple fires broke out and oxygen quickly became deprived. Panther got up and limped over to Miyu and began lifting the beam. Miyu pulled the nails out of her pack and painfully crawled out from under the beam. Miyu rolled onto her back and pulled out three small devices. She threw two at Joseph and Panther and they disappeared in a blue haze at the touch of the device. She placed one on her wrist and she too disappeared.

Joseph and Panther fell three feet to the damp concrete floor in a dark room. Panther slowly got up, looked around, and pulled out a pistol. "Where's Miyu?" He asked only to reassure himself. As if on cue Miyu transported in and landed on the floor.

"That was…painful." Miyu said as she realized that a few of the nails were still lodged into her pack. Miyu stood up and looked at Joseph who was attempting to recover from his fractured ankle. "Well, here we are, Beltino Industries." Miyu said as she activated the lights, revealing a massive lab filled with anything experimental.

"Beltino Industries, doesn't that mean-?" Panther asked before being cut off by the sound of a door sliding open and a blinding light surrounded a short dark figure. "Is that-?"

**[End Episode One]**

**(A/N: Hello ladies and…I guess men; I apologize for the lateness of this first episode. I went through three introductions before deciding on this one. I know that you know who it is, so don't worry. Starfox Katina is NOT I repeat NOT Cancelled, but only postponed until I can organize myself into typing, again. Starfox Season Two will probably be starting soon, but I also have problems with introductions with that series. I just want it to be quality. Admit it…Quality over Quantity. Again, I apologize for the lateness. Please tell me what you think of the series so far. Also, if you have an idea or a misfit character, tell me and I'll probably find a way to include them into my story. LET'S GO!)**


	2. Episode 2 Gathering Sub-Elites

**(A/N: Hey people! I'm back with episode two. I've reached a writer's block with Katina, unless it's already out. So for my one follower on this story JaySlasher9 I believe…here's episode two of Nightmare. Read on…)**

**Episode Two**

**Gathering Sub-Elites**

"Hello, what…well then…it seems he's missing an arm." Beltino said as he walked down the stairs and saw Joseph. "Let me guess…you need a mechanical arm?" Beltino asked Miyu as she helped Joseph up off the ground. Miyu nodded and Beltino walked over to one of the lab tables and pulled off a white sheet. "Now…if you and your friend would step into the other room for a moment, I'll begin my work." Beltino added as he helped Joseph up onto the table while Miyu and Panther walked into the other room. It was carpeted, brightly lit, and had plaster walls, but it felt like a lobby.

"So…why are we helping him?" Panther asked as he leaned on the wall. Miyu froze…apparently Panther had hit a nerve.

"Because…*sigh*…I owe McCloud."

**(Nine Years Ago)**

"_And…that's the last of em'." Miyu said as she shot down the last enemy fighter._

_Fox: "Good work, now return to the Great Fox for refueling."_

"_Oka-."_

_General Pepper: "Starfox, somehow Andross has slipped three Battleships past our defenses and they're heading for Eladard, get there quickly!"_

"_Fox-."_

_Fox: "I heard…me and Falco will take care of Eladard, just get back to the Great Fox."_

"_Eladard's too far away, you won't make it in time. I'll go."_

_Fox: "No, you are to retur-!"_

_Miyu cut the transmission and proceeded to Eladard anyway, despite the fact that she barely had any fuel left._

"_She just cut me off! Fay, how fast is your fighter?" Fox asked as he threw off his headset and holstered his blaster._

"_It's a standard Interceptor, just like Miyu's." Fay replied and Fox began running to the port hanger. Fox then hopped into Fay's fighter and took off. "Didn't even ask, how rude." Fay mumbled. Fox put the throttle to full and almost everything became a blur to him._

_Miyu finally reached Eladard and all three Battleships took immediate action by launching all fighters and firing all anti-fighter cannons. Miyu rolled out of the way of the cannon fire while shooting down fighters. Her fighter took a few shots and the shield gauge dropped drastically. Miyu growled and entered to atmosphere of Eladard only to temporarily hide in the clouds. After Miyu's shields recharged and she pulled up out of the clouds only to be immediately shot at again. Miyu pulled up until it registered 180 degrees and she lined up her sights with one of the Battleships. She put the throttle to full and flew into the battleship only to leave seconds later with the Battleship exploding behind her._

_A few more squadrons formed up and began chasing Miyu. She noticed this and preformed a loop, putting them in front of her. She shot down six out of eight and the other two fighters retreated to space. Miyu set a course for the second Battleship, but before she could fly in, a Wolfen appeared out of nowhere and began firing from above._

"_All alone, are you Miyu? You should be an easy kill." Wolf said over the COM as he came around and started chasing Miyu. Wolf fired three direct shots into the AR-wing's engine, impairing it. Miyu's fighter began spinning out of control while falling towards the planet with a tail of fire. Miyu had no way of ejecting because the Interceptor AR-wing was never equipped with that type of countermeasure. Miyu diverted all power to stabilizers and she slowly gained control of the AR-wing until a red light went off, signaling that all of the fuel had been used._

"_You've gotta' me kidding me!" Miyu yelled as her AR-wing began plummeting to the surface once again. She descended below the clouds and immediately crashed into the surface and lost consciousness. The next thing she saw was Fox carrying her back to his AR-wing, but he was running. Miyu had lost a lot of blood and had severe burn marks, but it was because of him that she lived._

**(Present Day)**

"…and if I let him die…I'll never be able to repay him." Miyu finished explaining as Panther thought it over. Before they knew it, Beltino opened the door and spoke.

"He's ready." He said eagerly. His experiments have always excited him, especially when they were meant to replace whole limbs. "I present to you…*FRAR." Beltino said as Miyu and Panther stepped out of the room and saw Joseph with a titanium right arm replacement. It was obviously a prototype due to the incompletion of holographic skin. It was a dark grey with a single white stripe on where the wrist would be.

"What does it feel like?" Miyu asked as she walked over to Joseph and held it.

"Well, I honestly can't feel a thing." Joseph replied while touching his fingers to his thumb. "He did say this was only a prototype." Joseph added as Miyu started walking away. Joseph attempted to use his new arm to get himself off of the table, but the arm malfunctioned and it accidentally tapped Miyu's backside. Miyu stopped walking and almost instantly had fifty different thoughts on how to kill Joseph, but she tried a different approach instead. She slowly turned around and stepped up to Joseph while he was terrified of what she might do.

"Usually if someone did that…they'd be dead, but this time and _only this time_…I'll let it slide." She said before smirking, patting Joseph on the cheek, and walking away to Panther.

"What was that for?" Panther asked in a whisper as Beltino walked over to Joseph to explain a few things.

"How I let it slide?

"Yeah, when I did that, you nearly killed me."

"I let it slide _only_ because he can't feel anything with that arm."

"_Sure_…you just like him."

"…Oh shut up."

"Stage one…denial." Panther whispered which caused him to be elbowed in the gut. Beltino finished speaking to Joseph and walked into a nearby office while Miyu walked over to intercept him.

"Okay, to how much is it gunna' cost?" Miyu asked. Beltino turned around and walked to another lab table, and then he spoke.

"Cost? Hmm…test it, bring it back in one piece, and it's free." Beltino said as he nodded to Miyu and walked to his office. "Exit is on the left after you get to the top of the stairs." He added as he closed the door behind him.

"Hmm…well I don't know about the rest of you, but Joseph…since you're the one who got us into this mess, you're finding us a safe place to sleep." Miyu said as she turned around and walked over to Panther and Joseph.

"Eh…it's only fair _and_…I already have an idea." Joseph said as he stood up and stretched.

* * *

Joseph opened the museum door as he finished his sentence. "…and if she's here…we should be safe." He finished as Panther and Miyu walked past him and gazed at the Endeavor I somehow hanging from the ceiling.

"But it's a museum." Miyu said as she walked up to the light grey vessel.

"Correction, _this_ is a museum, _she_ is not…not yet." Joseph said as he walked under the port nacelle. "Let's go, we don't have much time before the patrols find us." He added as he climbed onto the bow and opened a hatch. Miyu followed him and jumped into the hatch while Panther was still climbing up. Eventually, Panther made it up and jumped in as well. Joseph jumped in, closed, and sealed the hatch behind him.

"Is this it?" Miyu asked as she looked around the 'bridge'. Joseph nodded as he walked to the helm and sat in the command chair.

"Computer?" Joseph asked as he activated the interior lights and dimmed them to a light tan color.

Computer: "Welcome back, Captain Lemming."

Miyu and Panther stood back in slight amazement, not knowing this was Joseph's ship. "Computer, begin takeoff procedures." Joseph commanded. The Endeavor activated all exterior lights and powered up the nacelles. "Computer, what is the status of power and weapons?"

Computer: "Power charge: Estimated two hours of charge. Weapons: Torpedo Quantity: Zero."

Joseph thought for a second, and then he sat up to the helm and activated the spatial thrusters. The Endeavor easily broke free of the support wires and began hovering above the floor. "You might want to grab onto something." Joseph said. He put thrusters to full and the Endeavor shot out of the museum after smashing through a few of the other exhibits.

**(Katina Orbit)**

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

"So what are we going to do about Weapons and Antimatter?" Panther asked as he leaned back in his chair at the tactical console. Joseph thought for a second and started typing away on the helm console.

"If these memory blocks are accurate…there _should_ be a munitions depot on Venom." Joseph said as he looked back to Panther. Panther nearly yelled, but when he remembered that Miyu was sleeping in the other room, he spoke quietly.

"Venom, really…out of all places, it's Venom. We'll be blown up before we can even make it there, which we can't." He whispered as he leaned forward in his chair.

"That…is why I called in some help." Joseph replied as he flipped a few switches on the control panel.

Computer: "Hyper jump engine signature detected."

"But the only ship with a hyper jump engine is…"

**(Ammon Note: Sorry for the lack of uploading, but lot's, and I mean lot's, of stuff has happened. Sorry for the short episode, but if you've been reading my other series, you will know who and what will be introduced next episode. Thank you for your patience on waiting for this episode. See you then…) **


	3. Episode 3 Venom

**Ammon Note: (Hello and welcome back ladies and gentlemen to episode three of Nightmare. Thank you to JaySlasher9 for the review and I didn't even ask, thank you. Make sure to go check out his stories, he's got some pretty cool ones. Last episode was a bit short so hopefully I'll make up for that this episode. Check it out…)**

**Episode Three**

**Venom**

A large cruiser left hyper jump space while leaving a wake of light blue exhaust behind, it was _Enterprise_. Joseph opened a transmission link and the voice of a former pilot filled the Endeavor's bridge.

Bill Grey: "You said you needed some help, Captain?"

The Endeavor's docking clamps extended from the top of the torpedo bay and began latching onto the Enterprise as Panther and Joseph locked down the bridge. Panther looks over the corridor panels while Joseph put encrypted codes in the console's control systems. The docking clamps retract and pull the Endeavor closer to the Enterprise. The docking port of the Endeavor latches onto the docking port of the Enterprise and begins a depressurizing sequence.

Panther notices a new corridor filled with five large plaques. He steps up to one and realizes it's a memorial. "Uh, Joseph, what are these?" He asked as he started reading it.

_To the fourteen brave souls aboard the USS Liberty; they have fought and died for the survival of the Human race._

_Never forget._

"It's an old memorial I built a few months back." Joseph replied as he stepped up to the next one and began reading it.

_To the Captain of the IJE Tsukushi (_つくし_), Hideki Yamamoto (_山本秀樹_)._

_The man who believed in a fighting chance, for a united fleet, and necessary sacrifice._

"What for?" Panther asked as he walked over to the memorial Joseph was standing at. Joseph sighs and looks at the memorial for another few seconds and then speaks as he closes his eyes.

"My home planet-."

He was stopped by a faint voice coming from Miyu's quarters. "I think that was Miyu." Panther said as he and Joseph started jogging to the room. "Ma'am?" Panther whispered as he slowly opened the door to her room. Panther looked in and saw a tall dark shadow like figure standing over Miyu's bed watching her sleep. The figure looked at Panther and with supernatural like speeds raced out of the dark room past Panther.

"Joseph, look out!" Panther yelled as he fell backwards onto the floor. The figure somehow shot into Joseph and sent him flying back into the main view screen, smashing it to pieces. Joseph fell to the floor and the shattered glass stabbed further into his back. Miyu quickly woke up and looked around before she spoke.

"W-what's going on?"

"No time to explain, we've gotta' get Joseph to the Enterprise!"

**) Macbeth/Endeavor (**

**) Fifteen Minutes Later (**

"He's coming around." Miyu said as Joseph slowly opened his eyes and looked into Miyu's eyes. This caught her off guard entirely. They looked at each other for a while before a doctor walked in. She checked Joseph's vitals and left the room again. "Panther, get up you lazy tard!" Miyu yelled as she broke the gaze and stomped on Panther's tail causing him to immediately wake up and hiss in pain.

"What the h-Oh hey Miyu, didn't see you there." Panther said as he saw Miyu and immediately changed his next words. Panther stood up and left the room in a huff. Miyu smirked and gave Panther back his tail. Miyu turned back to Joseph and smiled and Joseph returned the smile.

"Hey." Miyu said as she smiled brighter and sat on the side of the medical bed.

"Uh…Hi Miyu, h-how are you?" Joseph replied and Miyu slightly giggled as she moved closer and so close that Joseph could feel the warmth radiating off of her. Miyu put her hands on his shoulders and Joseph blushed wildly at the touch.

"Hey Joseph?"

"Uh…yes?"

Miyu paused for a moment. "WAKE UP!"

Joseph opened his eyes again and woke to Miyu shaking him by the collar of his jacket as she sat over him. "M-Miyu, s-stop shaking me please!" He said as he unknowingly put his hands on her shoulders. Miyu gasped and let go of Joseph only to backhand him with her combat gloves still on.

"Don't touch me without my permission ever again!" She fiercely yelled as she glared at Joseph and slammed him into the medical bed. Joseph lifted his head and looked at Miyu, but for some reason…was at a loss for words. So was Miyu, who lost the look of anger and replaced it with one of amazement. Miyu slightly blushed as well as Joseph, but Miyu came to her senses, got up, and quickly left the room. Joseph looked at Panther, who was standing to the side, and spoke.

"What was that all about?"

"That's just her way of saying she likes you." Panther replied as he smirked at a thought he had. Joseph turned a dark crimson red and his heart fluttered at the same thought.

"That's a f-funny way of showing it." Joseph replied as he sat up. "Wait, you're not upset about this?"

"Me? Huh, no…I had my chance."

"Well, what about _her_?"

"No…give her time; she just needs to be alone right now. I dated her for two years, I should know." Panther said as Joseph slowly got up. "By the way, we should be at Venom in less than an hour." Panther said as Joseph walked over to the doorway.

"Good…I-." Joseph was cut off by a long range transmission that was forced through.

Wolf: "Panther, what the heck are you doing?!"

Panther sighs, walks over to a console, and replies.

Panther: "I'm helping a friend."

Wolf: "I don't care if you're helping a friend, get back over here, now!"

Panther: "…You know what Wolf, screw you."

Panther quickly ended the transmission before Wolf could respond. He turned around to see Joseph with a look of amazement on his face. "Also, you might want to that sleep talking looked at." Panther added as he walked by Joseph and walked onto the bridge.

**) Venom (**

**) Forty Five Minutes Later (**

Miyu walked onto the bridge and avoided eye contact with Joseph as she walked over to the tactical console on the port side of the Endeavor. A few moments passed before she broke the silence. "Hey, um…Joseph, sorry for what happened back there, it was unprofessional." She said which cause Joseph to pause for a few seconds before speaking.

"It's okay…I should have respected your personal space." Joseph replied without looking away from the Helm console, he was too nervous to look Miyu in the eyes again. "By the way, we should be docking with an abandoned munitions depot soon." He added as the depot came into visual range. He changed the ships course by twelve degrees to starboard and came to a slow stop in front of a docking port on the starboard side. Joseph fired the port thrusters and closed a five foot gap between the two docking ports.

The docking ports locked and depressurized as Joseph shut down the helm console. Panther and Miyu did likewise. Enterprise slowly came alongside, covering the Endeavor from the view of space. Joseph leaded Miyu and Panther to the starboard docking port as he checked his weapons. Joseph nodded to Panther and Miyu as he opened the Endeavor's docking port and then the depot's docking port. It revealed tall shelves filled with weapons, antimatter, and large batteries.

"Miyu, you grab weapons, Panther, you grab antimatter, and I'll-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said you were in charge? I'll grab the weapons because I want to." Miyu cut off Joseph as she walked by him and began grabbing weapons. Joseph looked back to Panther, who shrugged and began grabbing batteries. Joseph sighed and began grabbing antimatter cases.

Joseph loaded the last antimatter case and the rest of the ship's systems powered up. He walked over to a control panel and activated the ship's intercom. "Miyu, status on the torpedoes?"

Miyu: "Look, I report to no one, okay. By the way, the torpedoes were finished loading a half hour ago."

Joseph was slightly annoyed with her comments, but wrote it off. "Okay, thank you." He said before he closed the intercom. Joseph sighed. 'Why do I need her help? Why do I let her stay? Why do I even have help?' He thought as he walked past the quarters and reached the bridge. Panther walked in and was followed by Miyu and they both walked to their respective control consoles. Joseph opened a channel with Enterprise. "Enterprise, we're all set, ready when you are."

Bill: "We're good here, now let's go catch the Great Fox, but first we have to find it."

"Hmm…let's start here."

Bill: "Okay, stay close though; long range scanners have detected a large pirate force, two quadrants to port."

"Will do, Lemming out." Joseph said before he closed the channel and undocked the Endeavor from the station. He put the engines to one quarter speed and began trailing behind the Enterprise.

A few hours passed, not one word had been said since Joseph closed the channel to Enterprise. So far nothing had appeared on sensors excluding cargo transports that passed through the area on a regular basis. Panther and Miyu were nearly bored to tears searching for anything the sensors could pick up. Joseph was falling asleep due to the lack of anything different.

Bill: "Enterprise to Endeavor, we've picked up four small vessels, do you recognize them?"

Joseph slowly leaned forward in his seat as a holographic image of the four vessels appeared. They were MK III Arwings. "They're Arwings…but what are they doing out here. I'm bringing Endeavor to a full stop." Joseph replied which caught the attention of Panther and Miyu.

Bill: "Good idea, but I thin-."

"Captain Grey? Captain, are you there?" Joseph quickly responded.

"The vessels are powering up, but they're not moving…there's a massive power build up in their power core!" Panther reported and Joseph quickly took action.

"Activate shields and get me a channel to Enterprise!" Joseph commanded as he changed Endeavor's course twenty two degrees to port, which pulled Endeavor farther out of Venom's gravity well for a quicker escape.

"Channel open." Panther reported.

Bill: "Endeavor, get away, the vessels are powering up to detonation!"

Before Joseph could reply, the four vessels powered up their engines and began racing towards the Enterprise. The first vessel hit the port underside of the Enterprise, causing it to start listing starboard. The next two hit the starboard side, throwing the Enterprise to a portside list. The last vessel was stopped mid-flight by the Enterprise's anti-fighter flak guns.

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, a massive ship left jump space directly behind Endeavor and began firing at Enterprise. "Aft torpedoes, FIRE!" Joseph yelled as he commanded the Endeavor to activate the jump engine and to put it on standby. Miyu targeted the vessel, but hesitated when she realized which vessel it was. It was the Great Fox II. In her moment of hesitation, the Great Fox fired its wingtip cannons after targeting the Endeavor's nacelles.

An EM surge exploded at sensors, causing Panther to be thrown back with severe burns. "Miyu, fire those torpedoes!" Joseph commanded as he attempted to maneuver the Endeavor away from the fight. Enterprise began firing, but its cannons were destroyed on the spot. Miyu didn't respond, she didn't move, all she did was stare at the tactical console with fear. Joseph gave up and ran over to Miyu. He shoved Miyu out of the way and looked at the console. Miyu didn't react to his touch, she just stood there.

After assessing the situation best he could, Joseph reluctantly ran back over to the helm console. Endeavor changed course fifteen degrees to starboard, pointing it away from Venom, and activated its jump engines.

Bill saw this and realized for himself, the battle was lost, staying there would be foolish. Enterprise began pulling away from the Great Fox at full speed, but the Great Fox pursued at an even faster speed. Enterprise activated its jump engines, but just before entering jump space, the aft side of the bridge module was punctured. All who were in there died, including Bill Grey.

Endeavor left jump space at Aquas and came to a full stop. Joseph ran over to Panther and pulled out a burn cream. Luckily for Panther, the burn only reached his forearms. Joseph put the burn cream away and walked over to Miyu. "Miyu…hello? Miyu." Joseph said with hope that he's break her trance. After a few attempts, he succeeded. Miyu looked at Joseph and spoke.

"What happen-?" _**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

**Ammon Note: (Hello there viewers. I am sorry for not uploading last week. Make sure to check out my DeviantART account, the URL is on my Profile (On Desktop) and Bio (On Mobile). See you next episode…)**


End file.
